


Biology and Ethology

by JustaBluebird



Series: Biology and Ethology [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Assassin's Creed, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dehumanization, Endangered Species, M/M, Mpreg, scientific study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaBluebird/pseuds/JustaBluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hood is not just a vigilante, but a member of an endangered species. Good thing there are wildlife conservationist dedicated to protecting his kind from extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hood

"So you're telling me he is actually some sort of animal?" 

"We are all animals Detective Lance. He is an assassino, an incredibly endangered species that is symbiotic with humans." The woman smoothed down her skirt and flipped open the folder on the desk. "Assassino's are incredibly territorial. They will target individuals they see as harmful or corrupt in a community in exchange for use of its infrastructure. Basically tall buildings to climb, easy access to food and water, and a safe place to nest. The one you know as 'the Hood' is a specific sub breed that we simply refer to as an Archer."

"I have seen the Hood, hell I have even talked to him, and I can tell you one hundred percent that he's human. Not whatever kooky mumbo jumbo that your selling."

"Tell me, when you talked to him was his sentences very short and abrupt? Did his voice sound strange, almost unnatural? Assassino's have a basic understanding of human language, but it is difficult to emulate using their vocal cords. They tend to either go deep and guttural or light and feathery depending on if they are in disguise or not. Human imitation is how they incorporate themselves into our society detective. On a genetic level you will find that they are a completely different species, one who's ancestors branched away from our own nearly two million years ago." 

She sighed, leaned back, and looked into Lance's eyes. "In the end it does not matter what you believe. Due to his status, the Hood's case will be transferred to my department where he will be properly monitored and studied. His true species will be made aware to the public as well as the heavy fines for hunting him."

"He's a killer you know, you can't just say it's fine and expect everyone to go along with it."

The woman smiled as she stood up and gathered her papers. "So are tigers detective, but you still see people lining up to get a glimpse of them."

\-------------------------------------------

Observation Log 01

Hood appears to be somewhere between 20 and 30 year of age and shows signs of youthful behavior (jumping through windows, purposely setting off alarms, etc). Like all of his species he appears male to the casual observer. Proper gender identification will be needed through a pheromone sample. Due to assassino's natural paranoia to proximity, someone that the subject is already familiar with will need to get close enough for the identification.

\-------------------------------------------

Laurel looked uncertain. "Could you run that by me again?"

"Look, it's simple. You are meeting up with the Hood anyway about the Cyrus Vanch case. All we want is for you to get close to him and tell us how he smells"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"We are trying to figure out his gender. If he smells more earthy, nutty, them he would be an alpha, basically a male of his kind. If he smells more sweet, maybe a bit fishy, then he is an Omega. it is important to know so we can start tracking his heat or rut cycle. I know it seems a bit strange, but he's not going to just walk into a doctor's office for a checkup, so we have to bring the doctors to him."

The conversation between the Hood and Laurel went smoothly. The Hood not only allowed Laurel to advance towards him but took a few steps forward himself getting within a few inches of her. Suddenly, the Hood's head snapped up and he turned and leaped off the rooftop. Laurel returned with a strange look on her face.

"So... fishy huh?"

\-------------------------------------------

Observation Log 04

Hood is confirmed not only as an omega, but also currently in heat. Due to his recent active behavior it believed to be the onset rather than the waning. Using basic cycle patterns an approximate next heat has been marked down for six weeks time. In the mean time, further observation will continue as well as arraignments to identify and herd a selected alpha into the area for breeding. 

\-------------------------------------------

Hawkeye growled as he pinned down the Hood, arrows and broken glass scattered around the area where the two were fighting. The Hood growled back and tried to wiggle out of Hawkeye's hold, belly scraping against the ground. Hawkeye mouthed at the omega pulse point through the trademark green fabric. Bow forgotten, one of the alpha's hands trailed down and roughly pulled down the omega's black leather pants. Hawkeye lined up with the dripping entrance and started to push in the head in. Hissing, the Hood tensed before going lax and started pushing back onto the alpha's cock shoving more of the length in. The alpha moved his hand that was still pinning the younger and grasped onto the Hood's hips to steady himself. 

The omega groaned and started to pant as he squirmed under the alpha. Shifting, Hawkeye started to thrust giving off his own low moans and barking chuffs. As the pace increased, his hands shoved up the Hood's shirt and roamed over the scarred belly. The omega's natural lubricant dripped out and soaked his inner thighs while the alpha on top of him tensed up and thrust. Once, twice, and once more pushing in to the hilt with a pop and catching his knot deep within the now still omega. The Hood cried out as he came shooting his load all over his belly and the dirty floor. The sudden tightening around the alpha's knot caused it to spasm forcing ropes of semen into the fertile omega's womb. They both panted as Hawkeye nuzzled and licked up the side of the younger's face. Above them, a red light on the side of a camera continued to blink. 

\-------------------------------------------

Observation Log 09

Through an agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D, the alpha Hawkeye was temporarily moved from his nest in New York to Starling City under the guise of hunting down a fleeing terrorist. While in Starling, Hawkeye successfully encountered and mated with the omega Hood during Hood's heat. Since the mating, the Hood has acted within his usual behavior patterns. If the mating was fruitful, typical pregnancy symptom should start appearing within the next few weeks. The public will be informed of usual behaviors during pregnancy to limit confusion and panic.

\-------------------------------------------

"Man look at this stuff. 'Coming out during the day, staying in high traffic areas, perching in highly visible locations, perching at much lower than average heights', you would think the Hood had a death wish - not pregnant."

"It's the hormones Tommy. In his mind he is not pregnant, but injured in a way that stops him from protecting the city. The hormones make his brain fuzzy so he does not try and 'fix' himself by hurting the kid, but also throw off all of his other instincts and senses" replied Laurel putting down a stack of binders on her desk.

"When did you go and become an expert on dangerous mysterious figures?"

"When he was properly identified as an endangered species. Really, assassino's have been around since at least the third crusade. It's well documented that villages in Syria would build houses for assassinos to live in and pretty much used the assassinos as a half-army, half-police force. The villagers even built a huge castle in Masyaf that ended up housing hundreds of them. Some cultures even worshiped assassinos as guardian spirits. 

The only reason this is unfamiliar to us is because there are so few of them left. Low reproduction rates, high mortality rates, not to mention the huge distance between any two of them now a days, means that it is up to us to protect them from extinction the same way they have protected us for centuries." 

\-------------------------------------------

The Hood was perched on top of a red and white striped awning of a corner store in the glades. On the street civilians walked by on their way to lunch, some stopping to look up at him and take pictures. The omega grasped the edge of the awning and dipped his head down to peer inside the store. A small group in matching wildlife conservation jackets stood nearby. 

"I think he wants something. Let's try and get him weighed."

One of the conservationist, a young woman, walked inside the store and casually picked up various groceries. In her ear piece another volunteer whispered whether or not the Hood seemed interested in what she had. The rest of the group slowly pulled out a flexible scale out of their truck and laid it across a large portion of the sidewalk. After the girl got the go ahead (the Hood perked up and shifted when she started examining a liter of milk) she paid for the item, left the store, and place it on top of the scale before walking away. The Hood's eyes tracked the milk as he waited. After a few minutes, he began to rock back and forth before leaping down and snatching up the liter. He stood up, tore open the seal, and started to chug arching his back. The bottom half of the Hoods zipper had been broken open a few weeks back, revealing the pushed out bulging stomach.

"He has gained some weight since last time. It shouldn't be long now."

"What's going to happen to the kid?"

"Typically they squirrel the baby away in their nest till the kid is about fourteen, sixteen years old. Around then they start letting the kid trail after 'em during rounds. Of course, we already tracked the Hood back to his nest in that nightclub so we will still be able to keep tabs on how the kid is developing."

\-------------------------------------------

Fifteen years later:

The Hood perched on top of building looking out across the poorly lit city. The Glades looked different now; more tourist traps, biology labs, and academic research facilities littered the landscape. Scrambling up onto the roof next to him came a gangly youth in a red hoodie. The youth awkwardly perched trying to mimic the elders stance. The kid panted a bit before going still and listening. A motion camera took a photo of them both as they leapt down into the darkness.


	2. Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words. Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Shield keeps files on all of their agents, and agent Hawkeye is no exception. Hawkeye does not remember his parents (information carefully extracted during his intake exam) only Tiboldt’s Circus where he spent most of his life. The first posters featuring “the amazing Hawkeye!” appeared when the young assassino was eight, much younger than his kind would usually leave the nest. He remained with the circus till his late teens when he discovered a stash of stolen paintings in one of the train cars. Hawkeye’ instinct ran true and he confronted Tibolt about them, learning that the ringleader had murdered an art dealer to get them. THe argument quickly grew into a full blown fight that drew the attention of both the conservationists and Shield itself.

This was all in the file given to Phil Coulson, of course the agents overlooked the most important part. 

Hawkeye was lean and muscular; wearing his thick black fighting leathers, his bow slung over his shoulder, but no hood or mask on his face. He fiddled with a knife on his belt as his brown eyes darted over Coulson and a snarky grin split over his face. 

“So you drew the short straw then?” he asked in a high pitched voice.

It was as though he thought he was hiding.

The circus had ruined him. From an early age they inadvertently taught him to associate “fighting” with “audience” and “safety”. Hawkeye was bold when he should be cautious, aloof when he should be focused. He wasn’t at all territorial, something common and desired in an assassino. Instead he showed the barest minimum of interest in an area, just enough to check the escape route,s, before ignoring them entirely. It was as though all locations were temporary to him, which while living in a circus they probably were. 

It was for these reasons that the conservationists declared Hawkeye “unfit for reintroduction” (though that was partially due to the fact that during his first release he managed to remove his tracker anklet, travel over thirteen thousand miles from his release zone, and get tricked into breaking into stark industries by a russian spy in less than a week) and that a permanent enclosure and handlers needed to be found for him. If Sheild was interested before in Hawkeye they were practically frothing at the mouth now. Orders came from up high to “get that motherfucker on my payroll now” and PR started whipping up documents proving how “the large and complex facility would best suit the assassino’s needs” and “being surrounded by other protectors, even if not the same species, would both simulate a more traditional assassino society and give Hawkeye potential role models.”

Needless to say, Sheild got their way.

Which explained why Coulson was currently watching Hawkeye during his intake medical exam. The assassino was quick to shuck off his clothes and clamber up onto the exam table chirping happily at the doctors. The results were quick to come in; Alpha, approximately twenty years of age, some scarring and evidence of previously broken bones, but otherwise fit and in good health. 

And so began Hawkeye’ Shield carrier. Under Coulson, Hawkeye completed mission after mission (even if Coulson had to first pull Hawkeye out of the air vents every. Single. Time. Because if there was anything PR exaggerated on it was not how ideal the secret passageways in Sheild were). Three years later, when the message from the National Assassino Conservation office came in Coulson brought it directly to Fury. 

\--------------------------

“Are you trying to tell me this is a good idea?”

“With all due respect sir, this deal works out for everyone. The conservationists get their purebred archer pups to research, more assassinos in the field means less work for us, and with Hawkeye’s lack of knowledge about assassino social behavior getting assistance with locating and seducing a mate may be his only chance at breeding.”

”I don’t want one of my best agents running off to play house for who knows how long just ‘cause some hippie thinks he should”

“It would not be permanent. Hawkeye would only be involved with the Hood during the mating. Afterwards, Hawkeye will return to Shield and continue missions as usual. The whole process should not take longer than a week, the same for any future matings.”

How many times are we talking here?”

“The conservationists hope it will take after the first mating, but they are already thinking about future breedings in two to three years time.”

“.... Fuck Cheese, you really think we should do this?”

“I’ll have the paperwork done up by three”

\--------------------------

“I got visual on the building”

Copy that Hawkeye, maintain position till further orders.”

Coulson clicked off the receiver. Of course, he knew that Hawkeye had visual Coulson had been tracking him via security camera across Starling City with the help of one of the conservationists. Since entering Starling, Hawkeye had been on edge, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. Entering the Glades, however, made him positively jittery. Even now he was taking the time to shake out his arms as he bounced from one foot to the other, his eyes glued to the building. 

“So are we sure the Hood is in there?”

The conservationist, a blonde by the name of Felicity, snapped her head away from the monitors for a brief second before responding. 

“Well, uh yeah pretty sure. I mean, it’s on his usual patrol route and we have been dropping hints around town that something might be going down there tonight. Plus, the way Hawkeye is responding, yeah pretty sure.”

Coulson let out a breath and clicked the receiver on.

“Hawkeye”

“Yeah?”

“The terrorist location is a bust, the mission has been canceled. However, a high priority target has been identified in your immediate area. You will disarm and subdue him without harming him, do you understand?”

 

“Uh, thats not really my thing. I’m more of an keep you distance, dead in one shot kind of guy-”

“Save it Hawkeye, you are the only agent in the area. I’ll talk you through the acquisition process. You are looking for another bow-wielder dressed in green. Enter the building, locate him, and disarm him with. out. shooting. him. Have I made myself clear?”

“...Understood sir. Entering now.”

Felicity's head shot up and she started typing frantically. 

“A dummy camera on the third floor just went out”

“The hidden one?”

“Still live, he didn’t notice it. Kind of the whole ‘hide in plain sight’ thing except the opposite ‘cause you know, the whole hiding behind the thing in plain sight. So that really doesn't make sense at all then, I mean- I got visual!”

She pulled a window onto the main screen and low and behold there was the Hood, bow out but not drawn, slinking around. Coulson clicked the receiver on.

“Hawkeye, third floor. Make your position known before you engage.”

“And lose the element of surprise?”

“Affirmative agent, we are trying to court the target as a friendly.”

Hawkeye chuffed in acknowledgement and worked his way up the stairs. 

 

They met in a large industrial room with pipe mains running along the ceiling. Hawkeye had perched on one of the water ones half hidden in shadow as he lay in wait. Soon enough the Hood snuck in head shifting this way and that as he scoped out the new area. Hawkeye dropped a rock that he had palmed for this exact purpose and it smacked against the metal pipes on it way to the floor. Two things happened then; Hood wielded around and drew his bow and Hawkeye took a deep breath through his nose and froze. Nothing moved. A faint buzz came from the alpha’s ear.

“Hawkeye growl.”

Still nothing. The omega’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hawkeye growl now!”

As the Alpha let go of the breath he was holding a deep guttural growl emanated forth echoing in the room. The omega joined in a few seconds later slightly adjusting his aim to a less vital area. 

“Now disarm him.”

The Hood’s arrow loosed the second Hawkeye moved clanging worthlessly against the wall. Hawkeye sprung to the floor loosing three arrows into the ground to drive the omega into a less mobile position. The Hood snarled into a roll and kept shooting at the agile alpha as the alpha snagged onto a hanging chain to to swing back into the omega's path. The green assassino snorted, raised his bow, and cut the chain in one shot causing the alpha to drop heavily to the ground on all fours. 

Hood fired four more arrows. In response, Hawkeye dodged, fired a few of his own to knock some of them out of the air, and pushed forwards into the omega’s personal space. The Hood lashed out with his bow but Hawkeye blocked it with his arm leading to an exchange of close quarter kicks and punches. Eventually Hawkeye managed to grab and twist the omega’s arm forcing him to drop his bow. 

“Pin him to the ground.”

The alpha, pushed off his feet and toppled onto the dearmed omega. They landed in a heap with Hawkeye sprawled across the Hood’s side. The omega growed and squirmed trying to get free going as far as to try and bite Hawkeye’s arms. 

“Get him on his stomach!”

Hawkeye shifted and wrestled with the omega. The alpha lay across the Hoods back as he forced the omega down into the dirt to keep him still.

“Good work agent. Now just breathe.”

After so much physical effort Hawkeye didn't need that much prompting, but at the command he took a deeper breath. He stilled for half a second as the potent pheromones invade his sensed before shoving his nose into the juncture between the omega’s shoulder and neck to get a better whiff. Instincts taking over, one of his hands pulled down the Hood’s leather pants and lined himself up. As he pushed in the omega stopped squirming, paused, and pushed back against him with a moan.

Coulson cut off the receiver. 

“So that’s that then” Felicity stated. “They should be able to handle it from here.”

“How long till they are done?”

“The actual act itself? Not very long, but then they will be tied together for awhile, probably get a few more loads out before the knot goes down, and then sleep it off a bit. Well, the omega mostly, the alpha should be awake before long, gives him a chance to run away if the omega is territorial. Figures, men, always running out on nice girls. Uh, not that I think you would do that.”

“...Felicity, from what I understand you only joined the conservatory recently. Why the sudden interest?”

“Well, it was kind of like a favor. To a friend. You know, ‘cause he almost never asks for help when he needs it and he is kinda lonely so I figured, hey, I’ll do this and he could have a family. I mean, spend some time with his family. ‘Cause he has one and I’m just taking over his shift.” 

Coulson gave her a wry smile. “Of course, it is good to know that your friend has someone who cares integrated into his life.”

“So, uh, how are you going to explain this to the alpha?”

“Clinically.”

“Riiight. Ok. Makes sense. Big scary organization probably doesn’t want the gritty details getting around anyway.”

“It was a pleasure working with you Felicity. If you ever think of a carrier change, feel free to give me a call.”

In the background, the faint sounds of moaning and chuffing could be heard eminating form the monitor.


End file.
